1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive holding device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hard disk drive holding device in which a hard disk drive can be quickly installed.
2. Description of Related Art
A hard disk drive is a device for storing data, such as data necessary to execute a program, in a computer system. Once the hard disk drive is damaged, data therein may not be accessible by the computer system. Therefore the hard disk drive is the most important storage device in a computer, and the higher the capacity of the hard disk drive, the more data that can be stored therein.
A hard disk drive is mainly composed of a disk, a head, a motor and wires, all of which are sealed within a shell. When data are read from the hard disk drive, locations of data are identified first and then the head moves to the specified locations to read data. When data are stored in the hard disk drive, available locations are determined first and then the head moves to the specified locations to store data.
If a hard disk drive is impacted during transportation without any buffer or damper for protection, a collision between the head and the disk occurs and damages the hard disk drive and the data stored therein. Conventionally, a frame with openings on the sides is used to hold the hard disk drive, and screw holes on both sides of the hard disk drive are aligned with the openings so that screws are put into the openings to firmly fix the hard disk drive onto the frame. However, users cannot install or uninstall a hard disk drive without first inserting or removing the screws, such as when the hard disk drive is replaced or repaired. Therefore, the conventional structure is not user-friendly or convenient.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a hard disk drive holding device which enables convenient and user-friendly installation and removal of the hard disk drive and safely fixes the hard disk drive to reduce device failure.